


Felicity's 31st

by laxit21



Series: Laxit21's Summer Sizzle Fics [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Post-season 7, felicity's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: Felicity’s 31st birthday outranked all of her other birthdays. (Let’s pretend like the last few minutes of 7x22 never happened)Prompt: Felicity's birthday





	Felicity's 31st

**Bloomfield 2020**

Felicity drowsily came to consciousness as she felt something soft, and yet scratchy, on her collarbone. The sensation stopped for several moments, and then she felt the same feeling lower down, in between her breasts. It stopped, and then she felt it right above her belly button. The third time, she realized what she was feeling.

“Stop.” She said in a tired tone.

“You want me to stop?” Oliver asked, looking up from where he was. He’d been kissing down her chest and had stopped, as she thought, right above her navel. He was laying down, parallel to her stomach.

“Oh, I like what you’re doing.” She clarified, “but your stubble….. it’s a little scratchy.”

He rubbed his face with one hand. “Yeah, I guess my whiskers are getting a little long.”

“At least you don’t have that monstrosity on your face anymore.” Felicity hadn’t liked Oliver’s prison beard and made her feeling very clear, very quickly.

“Yeah.” He said, sitting up so he could kiss her lips. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks. I know I probably ruined the fun a little bit by asking you to stop,” she said suggestively, “but it was a nice birthday surprise.”

“Give me five minutes to shave, and we can get back to that.” He told her as he got out of bed.

He had plans to make her birthday special this year, and he intended to follow through on them. Last year, Felicity had been pregnant on her birthday, so they couldn’t have too much fun. The year before that, Oliver was in prison. This was his wife’s first birthday where they could celebrate fully.

“I guess I’ll wait here then.” She said, stretching her arms above her head.

“Don’t move a muscle.” He said. “We’re going to-.”

Before he could finish, the sound of baby crying came out of the baby monitor. Mia was awake and was probably hungry or needed a diaper change.

“I think you might’ve spoken too soon.” Felicity said, wrinkling her nose a little bit. Oliver thought she looked adorable when she did that. She pushed the covers off of her. “I’ll go get her.”

“No, stay right there. You’re the birthday girl. I’ll get her.” He insisted.

She stayed in bed, but brought the baby monitor closer to where she was sitting. She heard Oliver walk into Mia’s nursery and pick her up. She was being a little fussy, so Oliver began talking to her.

“Hi, Mia. Are you excited for today?” He asked. “It’s a very special day, you know. It’s Mommy’s birthday. I’m sure she’s very excited to see what you got her.” The baby quieted down. “Let’s change your diaper so you can tell Mommy happy birthday with a clean butt.”

A few minutes later, Oliver came into the room carrying Mia. “Someone woke up extra early to tell you happy birthday.”

“Oh, I wonder who that could be?” Felicity responded teasingly. She reached her arms out of her daughter, and Oliver handed her over.

“Mia, make sure Mommy doesn’t move, okay?” He said in a serious tone. “I need to make breakfast for her. You’re in charge.”

“’Mia’s in charge?” Felicity asked skeptically. “She can’t even walk yet.”

“She can’t walk, but she also hasn’t burned water.”

“That was only like….three times.” She defended.

Oliver chuckled and left the room. He came back about ten minutes later, holding a tray. “I thought I should continue our tradition from last year and start off with breakfast in bed.”

“I never say no to breakfast in bed.” She reminded him.

She ate while Oliver kept Mia occupied. When she was finished, he spoke up again. “I think Mia wants to give you her present now.”

“Mia got me a present?”

“I may have helped a little bit.” He admitted.

He reached into one of the drawers on his nightstand and pulled out a small, flat package. He handed it to his wife to open. She tore off the wrapping paper and looked at it. It was a rectangular piece of hardened clay with Mia’s tiny footprints dug into it. At the bottom, underneath her footprints, Oliver has carved a message: “To Mommy, from Mia.”

Felicity read it and laughed. The trio spent the next few hours relaxing around the house. Mia took a nap and Oliver and Felicity got some more time alone, which they took full advantage of. Around noon, Felicity was about to ask Oliver what his plans for the rest of the day were when there was a knock at the door.

“Who could that be?” She wondered.

“It’s….one of your presents came early.” He said, not looking at her directly. “Stay right here, don’t turn around.”

He ran to the door and opened it. She couldn’t hear what he was saying to the person on the other side, but they were whispering back and forth. The door closed a few moments later. She heard footsteps walk towards her. To her right, she saw a hand holding a cupcake out to her.

“Happy Birthday!” The person holding it said.

The blonde jumped and spun around. “Will!” Oliver was, thankfully, quick enough to grab the cupcake from Will before Felicity practically tackled him. “You’re- I can’t believe you’re here!”

“I wasn’t gonna miss your birthday again.” He said.

“How long are you here for?” She asked. She knew the Claytons weren’t going to want him to be away from them for too long.

“That’s a conversation for tomorrow.” He said. He didn’t want to ruin Felicity’s birthday by explaining why he didn’t want to go back to Central City. The news could wait a day.

With her family now together, Felicity’s birthday went from good to great. Felicity and Will talked about new tech, then Mia decided she wanted attention. William played with her for a little while, allowing Oliver to take Felicity aside to give her his gift. He led her out onto the porch, holding a gift bad.

“You saw Mia’s gift, William gave you his, now it’s my turn.” He said.

“Oliver, hon, you didn’t need to get me anything.” He shuffled his feet back and forth nervously before handing her the bag in his hands. She reached into it and pulled out a bundle of cloth. She unfolded it. “Oliver, is this-?”

“Yes. I took the hood from when I first came home and with some extra fabric and the magic of the internet, I turned it into a blanket.” He said. It wasn’t a big blanket, probably only a little bigger than one of Mia’s. “I was gonna make you something out of my old arrows, but I didn’t want Mia to-.”

“It’s perfect.” She said with a sniffle. “Thank you.”

Later that night, when Felicity and Oliver were getting ready for bed, he asked her if she’d enjoyed her birthday.

“Best birthday ever.” She said with a smile.


End file.
